Simplify the following expression: ${-6x-1+3x}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${x}$ terms together: $ {-6x + 3x} - 1$ Combine the ${x}$ terms: $ {-3x} - 1$ The simplified expression is $-3x - 1$